villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeletor
Skeletor is an extremely powerful sorcerer, with vast knowledge of black arts. A major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, he is the main antagonist of He Man: Masters of the Universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War VS The Archmage Before their was Skeletor, their was Keldor. Seeking to increase his mystic powers with the Grimorum Arcanorum, Keldor led his forces in an attack against the Archmage, Destane. The wizard quickly dispatched Keldor's minions, leaving Keldor himself to defeat Destane. Keldor easily outmatched the Archmage in fighting skills, using his twin sword with stellar precision. He is able to disarm the Archmage, but briefly lowers his guard. At that moment, the Archmage attacks him with a mystical skull bomb. Severely damaging Keldor's face, forcing Keldor and his warriors to flee. Deal with Hordak As the Archmage's poison burned away at Keldor's face, he forced his comrade, Evil Lyn to take him to the temple of the recently banished Hordak. The dying Keldor pleaded with Hordak's spirit to save his life. Hordak agreed, but it would come at a price. Hordak's powers transformed Keldor, as the flesh of his face burned away, leaving the horrifying visage of a skull. Upon seeing his new face, the newly christened Skeletor laughed maniacally. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Vs Demona David Xanatos and Dr. Drakken send their ally, Demona, on a mission to investigate Snake Mountain, Skeletor's headquarters. He comes into contact with Demona, and demands that she turn back; Demona refuses to listen and attacks him with a rocket launcher. He counters with his magic, until disabling Demona's weapon. Demona, outclassed, flees the fight. Taking Over the World Skeletor then decides to extend his power by conquering villages and cities throughout the land, setting his sights on Agrabah and Atlantica. He assembles his alliance of fighters, aided by his right-hand-woman, Evil Lyn. The Battle of Atlantica Skeletor sets his sights on Ursula's kingdom and decides to claim it for himself. Evil Lyn casts a spell allowing Skeletor and his men to breathe underwater, and the battle soon begins. After his men eliminate Atlantica's defenses, Skeletor engages Ursula personally. The witch tries to crush him with a boulder, but Skeletor destroys it. While Merman distracts the sea witch, Skeletor destroys her trident. With her powers weakened, Ursula flees, leaving Atlantica to Skeletor's forces. The Battle of Agrabah With Atlantica in his clutches, Skeletor sets out to collect another prize: Agrabah. His forces invade the city. Abis Mal attacks Skeletor; as such an opponent is beneath him, Skeletor sends Evil Lyn against the diminutive Sultan. Skeletor's forces dominate the battlefield, especially once Skeletor himself joins the fray. He battles fellow sorcerer, Ayam Aghoul, trading magic blasts and attacks. Aghoul tries to kill Skeletor by sending him crashing against the side of the grand palace, but Skeletor fights back, ultimately defeating his enemy. His forces overwhelm Abis Mal's minions, seizing control of the city. Schemes and a Surprise Skeletor then sends Evil Lyn to infiltrate Maleficent's castle, but Captain Pete repels her assault. Maleficent herself visits Skeletor, warning Skeletor not to invade her castle again. But Skeletor reveals that Lady Tremaine has allied herself with him, acting as an informant, much to Maleficent's fury. Skeletor later meets with his allies, deciding that it is time to take Maleficent's base. He and his allies prepare for their assault on the Forbidden Mountains, where their past enemies, Ursula and Abis Mal, have taken refuge after their defeats. He plans to crush them all in one fell swoop. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains Skeletor leads his forces on an all out assault on the Forbidden Mountains. But Maleficent's forces do not go down so easily as the previous factions. Skeletor creates a giant beast with his black arts, and sends it into battle, but Abis Mal and Ursula defeat it. He then attempts to enter the castle, but Maleficent bars his way. Though Maleficent took on her dragon form, Skeletor fights on. Losing his staff in the battle, Skeletor conjures a magic sword, claiming, "Today I take your life, and then your kingdom!" He continues to battle the dragon, dodging its jaws and fire. He plunges the blade into the dragon, causing Maleficent to return to fairie form. As he prepares for the final blow, Hades arrives and attacks him. He responds with a powerful blast from his staff, knocking the god away. But, with Hades aiding Maleficent, Skeletor's forces are outmatched. Hades blasts Skeletor over the castle moat, while Tri-Klops orders a tactical retreat. Skeletor escapes on a giant raven, leaving his forces to fight on. Sadly for them, Queen Grimhilde sends a massive boulder into their path, trapping them. Meeting and Betraying an Old Mentor Skeletor and Webstor return to Snake Mountain, where they are greeted by Hordak, Tremaine, and Queen Narissa. Hordak then uses his telepathy to force his old student into his service once again. Hordak's forces attack the Forbidden Mountain, but this time Skeletor aids Maleficent, betraying Hordak. He attacks Narisssa, newly transformed into a dragon, but the Queen evades his attacks. He gets atop a massive glider, but Narissa manages to destroy its left wing. Using his impressive piloting skills, Skeletor lands the glider and activates its laser cannons. Thinking ahead, he shoots at the ground underneath Narissa. This traps her in the lava. Final Fight with Maleficent At the end of the fight, Maleficent summons a truly massive spell that levels the entire Forbidden Mountain. As Hordak falls ot his death, Maleficent and Skeletor are transported to the live-action universe. At this point, all bets are off, as the two resolve to kill each other. Maleficent and Skeletor trade magic spells, but the guards of both are just too formidable for such simple attacks to work. Skeletor traps Maleficent in a group of magical rings, but she refuses to die. Instead, Maleficent transforms into a dragon. A burst of flame from the dragon severely damages Skeletor. In one last attack, Skeletor tries to cut the dragon down, but Maleficent sends him plunging into a bottomless pit. Post-Credits It is revealed the bottomless pit wasn't so bottomless, as a massive pool of water was at the bottom. Skeletor promises his return for the third war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Resurrection And Upgrade In the events of the third war, Skeletor makes his way to the surface and he is confronted by Oberon, who travels to the Live-Action Universe and sends him back to the Animated Universe, but with a new appearance. Oberon then explained to Skeletor that in order to become his previous self, he must find the Crystal Of Darkness, which it was lost after the battle with the Acolytes. Skeletor agrees to that deal and joins his alliance. Joining Flogg While Skeletor wanders off to another planets, to search for the Crystal of Darkness, he stambles upon Planet Z, where he witness the battle between Zurg's forces and Flogg's Mutant Army. Interested on Flogg's skills, Skeletor shows up to him, after the end of the battle, as he and the rest of Flogg's armands, is heading to Flogg's space ship, where later introduces himself to the rest of the mutants, while declaring loyalties to Flogg. Flogg agrees to join his army, although he gets a warning from him, explaining that only Flogg will take commands to the mutants, and not Skeletor. Battle with the Saurians Wanting to test the mutant again, after the failed assault on Planet Z, Skeletor sets a plan to Flogg, in which they must attack the Saurian empire, for the reason to weakening the remain evil forces of the entire universe. Flogg agrees to his plan and prepares his armanda for fight. When they arrive at their hideout, the mutants encounter the first defense of the Saurians, consisting of Wraith, Seige and Chameleon. Wraith, then, tosses a fireball at Skeletor, only for the overlord to evade it. After the Saurians prove much for the Mutants to deal with, Skeletor steps in and fires at a cargo, filled with lava, flooding the entire base of the Saurians. However, to his dismay, the Saurians are forced to retreat from their lair. Calming "Flash" (Flogg) At the end of the battle, Flogg blames Skeletor for listening to him in the first place. However, Skeletor manages to calm him to his previous senses and convinces him another plan, that recently he is suggesting in it. When the time has come for Skeletor, Skeletor advises Flogg to make another attack, while at the same time recruiting one of Flogg's mutant warriors, Crita, to his cause. Destroying an Alien Race With everything going according to plan, Skeletor and Flogg prepare their forces to launch a full attack at the homelair of the Heed, who at the same time are negotiating with one of Zurg's allies, Gravitina. Skeletor and the Mutants then take the Heed by surprise, although the Heed were prepared for any invasion, that it would follow. Skeletor manages to knock out several Heed's clones, before he is about to test his secret weapon, the asteroid ray, a weapon that it would pull off many asteroids in the outer space to the Heed's space ship, destroying the entire ship. Upon his activasion, Skeletor and the Mutant Army escape from the Heed's space ship, leaving Gravitina and the Heed to perish in the explosion of the weapon. First Things First Leaving the Mutant Army, celebrating for their recent victory, Skeletor resumes on his previous duty, to find the Crystal of Darkness, taking with him the mutant warrior, Quakke. Soon enough, he tracks down the Crystal to the moon Nordor. While impressed by the Crystal's powers, Quakke on the other hand shows cowardice and instead decides to leave at once. However, Skeletor has other plans and uses Quakke as a test subject to see the Crystal's powers, upon Quakke. Much to his astonishment, Skeletor sees the results of consuming the Crystal's dark powers, as Quakke grows more powerfull that he ever was before. However, the dark powers of the Crystal costs his sanity, as he turns mad about power. Skeletor then promises Quakke more power, if he would help him in his schemes. A Change in Plans However, Flogg turns down Skeletor's offer to share to his rest mutant army the remain dark power of the Crystal, fearing for the insanity and disorder that it would follow to his people. While Skeletor pressures Flogg, exclaiming his own ideology, Flogg judges him, that he is hooked on to the Crystal's powers, that it would may put the others at risk. Enraged, Skeletor returns to Nordor and absorbs a part of the Crystal's power, returning to his previous self, as a powerfull sorcerer. Overlord vs. Acolyte Even though he becomes more powerfull ever, Skeletor's recent change is sensed by one of Chernabog's dark Acolytes, Hecate. As the goddess arrives on Nordor, he finds Skeletor now prepared for a battle. At first, Hecate fires a shot at Skeletor. However, Skeletor, not only evades the shot, but also kills one of Hecate's pet griffin-like monsters. Hecate then keeps blasting at Skeletor, eventually knocking him off. As the Crystal's powers wear off for Skeletor, as he is slowly reverted into his weakened form, Skeletor blasts the goddess, killing the Acolyte. However, in his fury, he destroys also the Crystal of Darkness, causing a massive explosion, that engulfs Skeletor and the entire moon, destroying it. Still Alive and Powerfull Ever Be It turns out that Skeletor survives the destruction of the moon, and also having absorved all of the remain Crystal's power, as he is now the most powerfull being in the whole universe. The Space Conference Later, Skeletor and Flogg get contacted in a space conerence, a meeting of several galactic species, discussing about the future of the universe in their own hands. While convincing Flogg about his next plan, Skeletor adresses first his speech on the crowd, as he proposes an offer of peace. To end his speech, Skeletor adresses his new ambassador of peace, Slush Head. However, Slush Head's stupidity proves worse for Skeletor, as he forgets his own lines. Skeletor then reminds his lines, expressing at the same time a profany against him. However, Slush Head proves much more stupid, as he reads the profany in the entire crowd, leaving a facepalm Skeletor to bang his head at his desk. Despite his biggest failure he made, choosing Slush Head as an ambassador, Skeletor grows interested in the tensions between Zurg and NOS-4-A2. Allying with a Traitor As soon as the meeting ends, NOS-4-A2 approaches Skeletor and Flogg on their space ship, as he express his amusement towads Skeletor's speech. Though Flogg warns Skeletor about trusting the energy vampire, Skeletor ignores him and instead listens to NOS plans. NOS-4-A2 then poins out that the war with the Decepticons had weakened Zurg's resources, and for that reason, Zurg orders to built a planetary shield. In fact, NOS-4-A2 was the designer of the shield, but after recent conflicts with Zurg, he chooses to ally with Skeletor, as he wants to humiliate Zurg for his previous conflicts. He also gives to Skeletor the necessary access codes to deactive the shield. With NOS's assistance, Skeletor and Flogg then prepare the Mutant Army to strike once again on Planet Z. Second Assault on Planet Z Even though Skeletor express his disgust on the term of peace, Flogg explains to him that it was enough to make him worse. Skeletor then shows to Flogg the access codes, that Flogg deactive, lowering the defenses of Planet Z. Meanwhile, at the other side, NOS-4-A2 manages to force Zurg to stay in his commander center. Skeletor and his new sidekick, Grr, watches from afar, as Flogg commands his Mutant Army to attack Planet Z at once. Skeletor then questions Slush Head, via his sensors, if he has found any resistance in his current location. Slush Head reports him, that they have not encounter any resistance yet. Skeletor then appoints that Flogg would send the rest of his reinforcements, as soon as the planetery shield is completely down. He also explains that he would be the only one to challenge personally Zurg. Skeletor and Flogg then land on the Planet's headquarters, as they send their troopers to storm in Zurg's central building. As soon as they land, Zurg's Hornets confront the Mutant species. However, they are easily obliterated by the mutants' weapons. With the mutants emerging victorious, Skeletor and the Mutants infinitrate the main hall of the central building of Planet Z Clash with Emperor Zurg After he crashes the exit, not allowing any Hornet to tresspass, Skeletor meets face to face with Zurg. Zurg then arms himself with a lightsaber, as he prepares to strike at the overlord. However, Skeletor's strenght and efficiency win the battle, as he easily knocks out Zurg. Unfortunately, Zurg makes a tactic retreat in an escape pod, leaving Planet Z, along with his trustfull henchman, Warp Darkmatter. Furious at losing his enemy, Flogg orders his arrest from anyone who would bring the galactic emperor to him. Non Disney Villains Tournament For early events of the war, see Keldor. As the war expands, Skeletor decides to make his presence known. He sends Tri-Klops to wreak havoc upon the Galactic Empire, in order to incite general mayhem and send a message. Tri-Klops succeeds, but Skeletor is forced to save him when General Grievous proves too much of a nuisance. RevengeCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Comic Book VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Evil WarriorsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:NDvDCVW ContestantsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:1981 introductionsCategory:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney VillainsCategory:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Vs HadesCategory:Hordak AllianceCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Victims of MaleficentCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Masters of the Universe VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Oberon's Anti-AcolytesCategory:Sorcerer Skeletor decides to save Evil Lyn, previously defeated in a fight with Rasputin. He does save her from being sacrificed, helping her kill Messina. A more threatening foe named Venger emerges, one who is able to absorb Skeletor's magic and blast it back at him. To defeat Venger, Evil Lyn and Skeletor double team the sorcerer, with Skeletor using his magic to open a portal to the netherworld while Evil Lyn binds him down. Venger is sucked away, unable to face two sorcerers at once. A final foe appears to take the two on: Skullmaster, Skeletor's old foe. Skeletor knocks him away with a magical blast, but Skullmaster recovers and knocks away Skeletor's staff. Skeletor draws his blades, locking swords with Skullmaster once again. As before, Skullmaster tries to cheat his way to victory using magic, but Evil Lyn manages to protect Skeletor with a shield. Skeletor uses Skullmaster's surprise to once again take up his staff. Skeletor and Evil Lyn then both pummel Skullmaster at once with their most powerful magic, killing the warrior. The two emerge, triumphant. A New Plan Skeletor waits out several rounds of the war, content in his victory. His anger boils, however, when King Haggard makes his way into his lair. Skeletor threatens the man's life, only for him to reveal that he knows Skeletor's true identity. Infuriated, Skeletor demands to know Haggard's business. Haggard reveals that his faction, the Ice Nation, is going to war with Egypt and the Fire Nation. He desires Skeletor to travel to Egypt to protect his son, Nekron, from death. Skeletor, repudiating the old man's request, decides to conquer all three territories himself. He lets Haggard deliver the news to his family. An Icy Reception Skeletor and his warriors arrive in the Ice Nation's headquarters, only to be met by Tarrlok. Skeletor prepares to attack, but Tarrlok uses his water bending to knock Skeletor's swords out of his hand. Fortunately for Skeletor, Evil Lyn and Tri-Klops effectively slow Tarrlok's attacks, allowing Skeletor to deal the water bender a fatal blow. Skeletor then faces King Haggard and his wife, Queen Juliana. Haggard threatens Skeletor with a sword, but Skeletor has Trap Jaw disarm his foe. Juliana then transforms Haggard into a massive Red Bull. The roar of the beast alone is enough to knock Skeletor backwards, forcing him to use his sword just to maintain his footing. Skeletor tries to stab the beast, but his blade melts upon hitting the Bull's hide. Evil Lyn manages to turn Haggard back into his human form, while Skeletor takes up his magical staff once again. Skeletor then cripples the foundations of Haggard's castle, sending Haggard and Juliana plummeting to their doom. Fighting a God Skeletor emerges from the rubble, ready to take over the remnants of the Egyptian empire. But he faces new opposition in Mumm-Ra, the last of the Egyptian gods. Mumm-Ra takes the initial advantage, blasting Skeletor with powerful magic. Skeletor takes the hits, repulsing Mumm-Ra with some strikes of his own. Mumm-Ra then transforms into a far more powerful second form and fires a massive amount of energy at Skeletor. Skeletor once again takes the hit, emerging from it relatively unscathed. He again tries to blast Mumm-Ra, but his magic has little effect. Skeletor leaps into the air to get a better vantage point, but Mumm-Ra blasts him away; Skeletor only survives by stabilizing himself with his sword. Skeletor draws his blade, hoping to out-duel Mumm-Ra; while this tactic does intimidate the mummy, it isn't enough to stop him from smacking Skeletor aside like a ragdoll. Furious, Skeletor once again takes up his staff. The two magical beings blast each other with their magic, with the real victor unknown. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Preparations Skeletor first appears in a small cameo in the sixth battle of the series, arriving to aid Flogg during his ill-advised battle with the New God Darkseid. Even Skeletor's powers are no match for the Lord of Apokolips, but he manages to distract Darkseid long enough for the two invaders to escape. Skeletor offers to take Flogg into his employ to avoid future blunders, something Flogg hesitantly agrees to. When Flogg express his anger to Skeletor, about his previous defeat, the overlord explains that the fight was just a ploy, that it would eventually lead them to their victory. In order to fullfll his plan, Skeletor, accompanied by Flogg, forges a partnership with Grune, as his supply of a "mysterious weapon" could be the greatest weapon ever made, required for Skeletor's schemes. The Next Attack On his next scheme, Skeletor authorizes the destruction of one of Darkseid's secret bases, hoping that it would cut off his supply of power. While the mutants were unsure about the warlock's command, including Slush Head, Flogg gives consent to it, and launches a full attack at the base. There, they confront Granny Goodness, a servant of Darkseid. Initially, the mutants manage to overpower the goddess, until she summons the Furies to her aid. The combined strenght of the Furies manage to defeat the mutant warriors, leaving only Skeletor and Floog on the battlefield. With the combined strenght of Flogg, Skeletor manages to turn the battle in their favor, easily besting out every singly Fury assassin, with the use of his staff. Upon dealing enough damage, Skeletor, along with the rest of the armanda, makes his escape, while Granny and the Furies look on infuriated. Cartoon Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Evil Mutants of Denebria Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Space Conference Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains war Category:Skeletor's Alliance in DC vs Non Disney Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Gérard Hernandez Category:Keith Scott Category:Villains Battles Category:Villains who can fly Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Vs Hordak Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Vs Maleficent